At the door opening edge of a body of a hardtop car as shown in FIG. 3 or an open top car that is not shown, a body side weather strip is attached above the belt line BL and an inner seal is attached to the lower side below the belt line, and recently, in order to improve sound insulation at the connecting part between the body side weather strip and the inner seal and improve the external appearance of the connecting part, integration of the body side weather strip and the inner seal by a die formed part has increased.
FIG. 4 shows an example of this integration, wherein the reference numeral 1 denotes a body side weather strip, and 2 denotes an inner seal. Furthermore, the reference numeral 3 denotes a die formed part at a corner, 4 and 5 denote die formed parts integrated a body side weather strip 1 and an inner seal 2.
FIG. 5 shows a weather strip 6 to be attached to a part below the belt line BL of the door D shown in FIG. 3, wherein die formed parts 8 and 9 are formed at the respective upper left and upper right ends.
FIG. 6 shows the positional relationship of the body side weather strip 1, the inner seal 2, and the weather strip 6 when the door D is closed, wherein the upper edge of a door glass 7 shown in FIG. 3 comes into elastic contact with and is sealed by the weather strip 1, the weather strip 6 comes into elastic contact with and seals the door opening edge of the body side, and the die formed parts 8 and 9 at the upper ends of the weather strip 6 come into elastic contact with and seal the respective die formed parts 4 and 5 that are formed by integrating the body side weather strip 1 and the inner seal 2.
FIG. 7 shows the die formed part 4 integrated with the body side weather strip 1 and the inner seal 2 of FIG. 4. Regarding triangle marks in this figure, the daub over side indicates a die formed part, and the outlined side indicates an extruded part. The same applies to the figures described below.
The following methods have been conventionally used as a method for forming the abovementioned die formed part 4 onto the inner seal end.
In a first method, the inner seal end is set at a die end and the die formed part 4 is formed as shown in FIG. 7, and in a second method, the inner seal 2 is partially extended as shown in FIG. 8 and the die formed part 12 is formed at this extended portion. However, these methods have the following problems.
The inner seal 2 has a grip 13 having a roughly U-shaped section which is inserted into and attached to a flange (not shown) of the body as shown in FIG. 7, and a core metal 14 having a roughly U-shaped section is embedded inside the grip 13, however, since the core metal is not embedded in the grip of the die formed part 4 which is formed continuously from the grip 13 of the inner seal 2, in a case where the grip 13a of the die formed part 4 is inserted into and attached to the body flange, the gripping force of the grip 13a becomes insufficient and it cannot be securely attached to the body flange.
In the die formed part shown in FIG. 8, since the grip 13 with an embedded core metal of the inner seal 2 is extended to the die formed part 12 side, its attachment performance to the body flange becomes higher than that of FIG. 7, however, the joint surface to be joined with the die formed part 12 must be a cut surface so as to improve adhesiveness to the die formed part 12 and prevent it from easily peeling. Therefore, it becomes necessary that a part of the inner seal 2 other than the grip is cut in a stepped pattern. Furthermore, since the inner seal 2 is curved according to the curve of the body flange, the inner seal must be set in the curved condition in a die, however, setting in the curved condition is troublesome due to the embedded core metal.
An object of the invention is to solve the abovementioned problem and improve attachment performance to the body flange and forming workability of the die formed part in a weather strip to be attached to the door opening edge of a body of a hardtop or an open top car.